Excuses, probably
by pandypaws
Summary: [Elsanna/Icest] Because the middle of the night is always the best time for these sort of things. [all fluff, no plot. written for Elsanna Week: Day 1: Cuddles]


**A/N: Hello! This is completely unbeta'd and written at ass o'clock in the morning because I did a stupid and couldn't get to sleep when I was supposed to. It's more just fluff and character interaction than anything else... there is literally no plot here and I am sorry. There will be more Elsanna Week shorts in the next couple of days, though! :D**

**Friendly reminder that this IS an incest fic, and if that triggers, incenses, outrages, confuses, displeases, irritates, galls, irks, rankles, pisses you off, burns you up, chaps your ass, or cheeses you off, hit the back button instead of reading this and deciding it's my fault that you don't like two sisters doing the do. Okay?**

**anywayenjoy**

She'd been asleep. She really had. But at the creaking sound made as her sister got out of bed, the steady pad-pad-pad of bare feet on the wooden floor, Elsa's eyes slid open. Maybe if she pretended to be asleep, Anna wouldn't try to get her out of bed. She was tired, and she had a full day of Queenly Duties to attend to in the morning!

She felt her blanket being lifted gingerly, from the side opposite where she was facing, and then felt the bed give as Anna climbed in beside her. She felt Anna lie down, still, with plenty of distance between the two of them, and Elsa rolled her eyes, gave a little smile as she tried to get back to sleep.

After a little while, Elsa was awakened again. She was a light sleeper, and the scoot-scoot-scoot, light bouncing as Anna tried to make her way closer brought another smile to Elsa's face. Real smooth, Anna. Real smooth. She could imagine her sister over there, laying on her back, freckled cheeks pink with concentration as she worried her lower lip and tried valiantly to scoot closer without waking Elsa. And failing. Miserably.

Elsa let out a sigh of happiness and amusement at her sister's antics, quickly disguising it as a sort of half-snore, and she heard Anna giggle a bit behind her.

After another few moments, she felt Anna's body press against hers, her sister's round little nose burying itself in the crook of Elsa's neck.

_Finally_, was the first thing that came to mind, and Elsa smiled. Really, what had taken her so long? It wasn't as though Elsa bit. ...usually. She slyly reached back to rub at Anna's hip reassuringly, letting the girl know that yes, Elsa was aware of this. And yes, she approved.

Only to discover that Anna was stark naked. Elsa sat bolt upright, turned around, face red.

"A-Anna!"

Anna's face was red, too, but her expression was more mischievous as she stretched out flat on the bed. Elsa couldn't help but look down at the expanse of freckled skin between her sheets. ...at least it was a _nice_ surprise, right?

"You're staring, Els."

"You're naked, Anna."

Anna made a strangled little noise and curled up closer to Elsa's knees, whimpering and pouting like a child.

"But it's so _cold_ in my bed..."

"_It would be warmer if you had on nightclothes._" Elsa hissed.

"You'd be warmer," she whined, rubbing her cheek on the hem of Elsa's nightdress, forcing the satiny fabric up her thigh. "C'mon, let me stay... I miss sleeping with you." A beat. "And take your dress off, too, I'll get warmer that way."

"I-it would be- unseemly!" Elsa said after a moment. To see the Queen sleeping so blatantly, in the same bed as her sister, completely naked-!

Anna opened one blue eye and stared at the Queen.

"Broom closet," she murmured. Elsa turned red. "Throne room. _On_ the throne." Elsa began to chew her lower lip anxiously. "Castle gardens, broad daylight." A strangled little cry. "Stables. Fourth stall down."

"A-Anna!"

"Kitchen counter after a midnight snack. Servants' quarters. Kristoff's sled. Balcony, once again broad daylight. Should I continue?"

Elsa had a hand covering her mouth, her gaze pointedly off to one side and her face a vibrant red against her usually-pale skin.

"Last time I checked, you didn't have a problem with _unseemly._" Anna practically slithered into her sister's lap, forcing Elsa into a sort of kneel-sit as she threaded her arms around her sister's neck. "So... lose the dress and help me warm up?" She pressed a peck to Elsa's cheek and giggled innocently. "Besides, as early as you wake up, you'll be out of bed before anyone comes around."

Elsa fidgeted nervously, her breath catching in her throat a time or two, before she finally summoned up the courage to shove Anna off her lap and pull her nightdress over her head in two quick movements. The garment was tossed off the side of the bed in the same motion that brought Elsa's hands up to hug herself, covering her chest.

"Happy?" she asked after a moment. Anna smiled and tugged her back down to the bed until they were both laying on their sides, facing each other.

"...yeah. Much better." She pressed a kiss to the tip of Elsa's nose. "You're beautiful."

"You're beautifuller," Elsa mumbled, chuckling a bit as she nuzzled Anna's cheek. "And absolutely insufferable. Cold? Really?" Anna outright snorted at that, pulled her sister against her chest.

"It worked, didn't it? Don't question my methods! I am the princess!"

"I am the _Queen,_ in case you've forgot- mmf!" Elsa's words were cut short as she found her face shoved against her sister's chest, Anna having hugged her tightly. Despite Anna's giggles, Elsa could hear her sister's heartbeat, and she made a strangled little noise as she wriggled to the point where she could wrap her arms around her sister and return the hug. She inhaled her sister's scent, remnants of her perfume mixed with her natural sweetness in a way that made Elsa dizzy, and just held her close.

Anna rested her chin on the top of Elsa's head.

"Don't tell me you're gonna get all sappy on me. We're naked, here... nobody's around..."

"Add 'insatiable' to that list," Elsa said after a moment of silent, shaking laughter. "Just let me enjoy you for a little while. I was asleep a few minutes ago, remember?" She pushed herself further up on the bed until the two of them were nose-to-nose, forehead-to-forehead.

"I can't help it," Anna said after a while, sticking her tongue out and licking the tip of Elsa's nose. "I have the love of my life back, and she's_gorgeous._ Can you fault me for not being able to keep my hands to myself?" This was punctuated by a stealthy squeeze of Elsa's behind, making the Queen start. At this point, Elsa was fairly certain she was _glowing_ from blushing so much. "You practically beg me to take you in the courtyard bushes, but can't handle a little affection when we're alone?"

Elsa was not sure, exactly, how Anna managed to disentangle herself from her sister and end up straddling Elsa's waist in nearly the same motion. Anna the escape artist. Strawberry-blond hair brushed Elsa's cheek as Anna leaned over, brushing her lips against her sister's.

"Maybe we should work on that," she said with a goofy grin, her sultry attitude slipping away as she nuzzled Elsa's cheek. "I love you," she said, pressing her lips against Elsa's again. The Queen's mouth curled into a smile, her eyes half-closing.

"I know. You've told me thirty-four times today alone."

Anna looked startled, pulling back a bit.

"You counted?"

"I've always counted," Elsa said after a moment, her expression growing sheepish. "For the longest time, there were days when your voice was the only one I heard... and you were the only one to tell me you loved me." Elsa could see Anna's face starting to fall, the younger girl's lip beginning to quiver. Time to steer the conversation in a different direction!

"By the way, your record is one hundred and thirty-four times in one day. On your birthday."

"When you had that painting commissioned of the two of us!" Anna's face lit up and Elsa started to giggle a bit as well. Nice save.

"And you were so anxious to thank me for it that the painting took an extra two hours."

"W-well! You looked really nice in that dress-"

"You looked better."

"It was a nice dress! It looked really great on the floor, too..."

Elsa kept Anna from speaking any more by reaching up and pulling her down into a deeper kiss than the playful pecks they'd been giving each other. Once they broke it apart, Elsa grinned up at her sister.

"Hey, Anna?"

"Mmn?" the princess asked, a bit distracted by the way Elsa's lips moved to her name.

"I love you. More than anything."

Anna's face broke into a grin and she pressed her body flush against Elsa's, hugging her tightly, if a bit awkwardly. She buried her nose in the crook of Elsa's neck and made a quiet, pleased little squeaking sound.

"We don't have to do anything if you'd rather just sleep," Anna said after a moment. "I know you've got a lot on your plate. I just wanted to be with you."  
Elsa rubbed her sister's back, letting her eyes close.

"Well... I'll make it up to you sometime tomorrow. How does that sound?" After a moment, Elsa reached down with one hand to drag the blanket up to cover them both. "And... maybe tomorrow night, we can start off in one bed."

Anna moved to where she was beside Elsa instead, her head on the Queen's chest.

"I'd like that."

**A/N: ****/noodlearms i hope you enjoyed it! Reminder that I'm on tumblr at pandypaws and do Elsanna fic and art there, too uvu**


End file.
